Kingdom Hearts χ(chi): Wishes to Protect
by Brother Sister Production
Summary: In the age where chosen Keyblade Wielder are still running around and stopping the Heartless from conquering every world and spreading darkness, Tenma Hoshimine is one of those chosen. But, in the middle on collecting Lux and the tensions between unions, he really just want to stay home with his beloved sister, please. (Based loosely on Kingdom Hearts χ[chi])
1. Could you tell me that story?

It was a beautiful day. The wind was blowing softly and the flower in the meadows were dancing in the breeze. There were two people in the meadow at that time. One little girl who was busy in making her flower crown while her head rested on her grandma's lap, who was just relaxing, eyes closed and head tilted up to the blue sky.

The girl just finished tying her next flower before her hand stopped from reaching another one. She put her flower crowned on her stomach and tilted her head to see her grandma. "Hey, Grandma?"

The sweet old lady looked down toward the little girl. "Hm? What is it?"

"Could you tell me that story?"

The old lady frowned, but not upset. "Again, dear? You've heard it a million times."

The little girl gave her grandma's her brightest smile. "I want to hear it a million and one times! Please?"

The grandma chuckled. "Very well, then."

With her hand rested on her granddaughter's head, slowly combing through her red hair, she began to tell a tale she knows so well.

Not far from where they rested, a dandelion flower is waving along with the breeze, before its small seeds took off from their stem, flew to the great unknown.

_Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light._

_Everyone loved the light._

_Then people began to fight over it._

_They wanted to keep it for themselves._

_And darkness was born in their hearts._

_The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared._

_But small fragments of light survived… in the hearts of children._

_And these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world._

_It's the world we live in now._

* * *

**Me: I'm going to write every day!**

**My brain: No, you won't.**

**Me: I'll show you!**

**Yeah, so I decided to be stupid and challenges myself to write every day, at least 100 word per day. And why do I chose to write about KHUX, especially since I don't even play KHUX anymore? (I can't catch up that much medal and guilt and tier… my small brain can't take it)**

**…**

**Told you I'm stupid.**

**Yeah. So, basically this will be a reimagining of KH X[chi], Unchained X[chi], Union X[cross], and Back Cover X[chi] with me and my brother's Player Characters. As well as the other in-game characters, like the Foretellers, Ephemer, and Mog (that character with the Moogle's head. But I refuse to call him 'Mog' in this fanfic). There will be some changes in the system, but not much.**

**So… Wish me luck. Let's see how long I can survive…**


	2. What shape appears in your Heart?

He had this strange sensation of falling into an abyss. It was dark. It was cold. And he was… Scared. Could he feel scare? He's not supposed to be scared. He's the older one, he's supposed to be the brave one.

And suddenly, he felt his feet touch the ground. It was still dark when he opened his eyes. His movements were sluggish, like he was underwater. Clumsily, he took a step forward, and as he did so, a blinding light came up from below him. He had to shield his eyes from the dark fragments – wait no, birds, doves – that were flying away, revealing a circular dark blue platform with a symbol of a heart connected with a star and four wings, and he stood in the middle of it.

Once again, beams of light appeared, surprising him. The beams appeared in three different spot from him. A stone table appeared from each of the beam, all with different item: a red shield, a green staff, and a broad sword.

Another thing surprised him. A small childish voice, remind him of someone close to him, echoed in the darkness.

_What shape appears in your Heart?_

His heart…?

He remembered a laugh of a child. The brightest smile he had ever seen. That's something he would held close in his heart, making him not feel all alone anymore.

Slowly, but surely, he walked toward the tablet with the shield, climbed on top of it, and took the weapon in his gloved hands.

_The power of the guardian... Kindness to aid friends... A shield to repel all… Is this the power you seek?_

He looked up into the blackness, hoping that the owner of the voice would appeared. After a few second of emptiness, he nodded as a yes. The shield instantly vanished from his hand, breaking up into light as though it had been made of fireflies. He was alarmed to feel strength flow into him; his body was absorbing the light of the shield.

There was a large jolt that almost knocked him off. He looked down at his feet and realized that the tablet was sinking into the platform, along with the two others with the sword and staff. Once again, a blinding light covered the platform, this time the platform has five animal symbol: a unicorn, a snake, a leopard, a fox, and a bear. Five people also appeared from the platform, each of them wearing a mask similar to the platform symbol.

_What appearance takes the Heart that guides you?_

He walked toward the center, and looked around. He was actually quite confused. Does that means his heart can changes into an animal form or something?

Once again, he spun around, and his green eyes landed on the woman with the snake mask. He doesn't know why, but he felt a warmth feeling from her. He didn't realized the other people had disappeared into lights when the snake-woman reached out her hand toward him.

_Is this the path you choose?_

He slowly step forward, his left hand raised, and finally they held hands.

They never realized shadows started to crawl from the corner of the platform, covering every area it can reach. It was too late for him to finally looked down and saw blackness under him, as the woman suddenly hugged him, protecting him in a sphere of darkness.

* * *

**The first thing I think if I ever play a Kingdom Hearts games is the Dive into Heart, and Kingdom Hearts 1 sword, shield, and staff is just so iconic, I just have to write it.**

**Yeah, I tweaked the choosing-your-union-scene, since you just need to click.**

**Oh, and this character is based on my brother's first Player Characters (he lost the data because he forgot to connect it to his Facebook). Originally he was in Vulpes, but I changed it to Anguis for plot!**

**Okay, two days down!**


	3. This might be tougher than I thought

"Hey, wake up."

The first thing he noticed when he opened his eyes were the light. It was bright. It was warm. It was something he had never experienced before. He raised his left hand, only to realize it was heavier, like he was holding something.

"You're all worn out."

A shadow covered the light above him. A small cat-like creature with a gold and blue cape and a pink purse was seen standing above him. It seemed like his brain was processing a lot slower than usual because a normal person would've scream or throw the talking-living-doll right now. But no. He just slowly sat up, ran his right hand through his dark pink hair, muttering, "Ow…"

"Huh. This might be tougher than I thought."

That squeaky voice again…

Wait.

He turned toward the doll, now fully awake.. The only thing he could say was, "What…?"

The doll jumped, ears flapping with joy. "Oh, you can speak!"

He blinked and looked around, wondering why it was so warm. Every building around him were built in a half-timbered style. The roofs were painted a soft purple color, matching the wooden wall framing. The spaces between the wooden timbers were painted a beige color. Plants decorated the pastel-colored mosaic streets and the around the buildings' balcony. Despite the streets being empty and quiet, the place had a calming and peaceful atmosphere around.

"Where… Is this?" he whispered.

"This is Daybreak Town." He turned to the doll again. "All chosen wielder from all over the Realm of Light are sent here."

"Wielder…?"

Then he remembered his heavy left hand. It turned out he was holding something. A giant key. It is a deep, pastel blue color while the handle itself is a deep indigo. The shaft is light-blue and rounded, ending with an orb past the teeth, which are formed by a spike and a five-pointed star of the same color. A gold rainguard is at the bottom of the bar and a five-pointed gold star keychain which is attached to the hilt of the Keyblade with a silver chain.

He raised the giant key. Now that he has his full stamina, it wasn't as heavy as he thought it would be. "What is…?"

"I know you're confused right now, but I'm sorry." He once again turn toward the cat-doll, who was now just changed his position so they could stand face-by-face. "I'll go ahead." The doll raised its fingerless-and-clawless paw to its nonexistent-mouth, like it was clearing his throat. Then, it pointed at him. "You, who sought Light out, were chosen as a 'Keyblade Wielder'."

"'Keyblade'?" he asked, slowly accepting that apparently dolls can talk now. He glanced at the giant key he's still holding. "This thing?" he asked, raising it a little.

The doll nodded. "Yes. The Keyblade is the power of the Light's Heart. This world is currently being covered by Darkness. As a Keyblade Wielder, you must drive Darkness away with the Keyblade, gather Light and protect the Worlds." It realized that the new wielder wasn't responding. He just blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry, are you keeping up with me?"

_Darkness… Worlds…_

_TENMA! LOOK OUT!_

Wait.

He suddenly stood up. Eyes scanning around him once again, like he just realized where he's standing right now. How could he not realized this mess quickly?! Where are the white snow? The orange lights from the windows? The smell of hot soup? For the love or the stars above, where is the night sky?!

"This isn't my home!" he screamed. He still looked around trying to find a clue how did he got here. Wait. Didn't the doll said he was sent here? But- "I…"

The doll walked slowly toward the wielder, who took steps back. The new wielder looks like he's about to be sick and clearly confused, eyes frantically looking everywhere but to it. "Um... Are you alright?" it asked.

He snapped back at it. "How do I go back?!" His voice is filled with fear.

"What- Go back where?"

And just suddenly, he threw his Keyblade, vanishing in a sparkles of light. He grabbed it and raised up. "I need to go back home!" he shouted.

What! Go back. No! This isn't how it supposed to go! "But-"

"Is it really important?"

The doll tilted its head while he turned around. From a dark portal. The snake-masked lady appeared. Now, he could see her much clearly. She is a young woman with her face covered under a blue snake mask. Her light blue, hooded cloak covers a robe, shirt, and sash that are all a darker shade of blue and turquoise tassels appear on the front of her cloak.

He heard the doll squealed, "Master Invi!"

But he didn't have time or patience right now.

He. Just. Had. To. Go. Back. HOME!

* * *

**It's just passed 10 p.m. at my place. Phew… I made the third day!**

**Sorry if this feels like I'm just repeating many parts.**

**So, this is another part I changed. Instead of all the Keyblade Wielder live in Daybreak Town, there are some who came from another worlds. After they Dive to the Heart, they'll be sent to Daybreak Town and can choose to live there or stay at their Homeworld.**

**Also #writing-this-instead-of-doing-my-homework (is this how you do tags?)**


	4. It's Tenma Hoshimine

The child in front of her was probably 17 years old, with short messy dark pink hair and green eyes. He wears a black coat with white fur, white scarf, black pants held up by a simple brown belt, black gloves, white socks, black boots, and a black santa-hat with a brown googles on the white fur rims.

The child, literary, threw Chirithy to the ground and ran toward her. He didn't grab her like what he did to Chirithy, but he looks like he would probably do that.

"You have to let me go home!" His voice filled with desperation. "There's someone I-"

Invi raised her hand, stopping him. She already knew where this is going. "What's your name?"

He clenched and unclenched his hand before standing up straight with both of his hand behind his back. "Tenma. It's Tenma Hoshimine."

"Is this person really important to you?"

He bit his lips. Then, after taking a deep breath and letting it go he answered, "Yes. She's… Someone dear to me. I… Have to protect her."

Invi saw the glint in his eyes. The fear, the determination. The need to go back to his love one.

Behind her shawl, she smiled. "Alright."

"Master Invi?" His Chirithy chirped in confusion.

"I'll let you go home." She smiled when his eyes sparkled. "But, as a Keyblade Wielders, you have a big responsibility on your shoulder to protect the Worlds, not just you beloved ones."

The child immediately nodded. "I'll come back if you need me. But just… Not right now."

Invi stepped aside and opened her corridor. She heard a small gasped from the child. "This corridor will lead you anywhere you wish."

He looked at the portal than back to her. A small smile grazed on his face. "Thank you so much." Without another question, he stepped forward, his Chirithy followed behind him.

"And one more thing," Invi said, making him turned around. "May your Heart be your guiding Key."

The looks of confusion was the last thing the Keyblade Master saw before the corridor closed.

* * *

**Yeah… It's nearly 8 a.m. at my place, so... technically it's already tomorrow since the last chapter. I just want to post this as fast as I can so I can focus on my homework this night. So, double update for some of you!**

**And Finally… Name drop!**

**Because I like to think too deep for my stories, of course every character in this fanfic has meaning. But I'll give Tenma's name meaning tomorrow. And the costume for Tenma is based on Sora's Halloween Santa, but I'll change this in future day. Mostly because this is related to Tenma's Homeworld.**


	5. You're back!

_**~STARRY HAVEN~**_

The sky was dark when they came out from the Corridor of Darkness. But not empty. Stars covered the night sky, making the land covered snow under their feet like glowing. Chirithy never been here before. Could this boy be a new wielder of his world?

They stood on top of a hill, a town just below them. The city while not as modern as Daybreak Town, it's still a good living district. The boy, Tenma, didn't stop to enjoy the wintery view, but ran down the hill toward the town. He ran so fast that Chirithy had trouble following him.

The street of the town is made with cobblestone and the wall of the mostly two-stories building is made from gray stone. They stopped in front of a two-story house with a label "Starry Orphanage" next to the door. Without waiting, he opened the door, yelling, "Miss Celeste!"

A boy a bit older than Tenma ran down from the top of the stairs. He has short teal hair and matching color eyes also wears a blue-and-white warm winter dress outfit. "Tenma! You're back!" yelled the girl.

"Charon!" Tenma screamed back. "Where's Miss Celeste?"

"Upstairs. Tsuru-"

Without waiting any second or taking off his boots, Tenma ran into the small warm house. He passed the boy without a word up to the second floor. The boy looked toward Chirithy who waddled in the house confusedly.

"Are you his friend?" Charon asked.

Chirithy tilted his head. "Sort of," he said. "What's wrong with him?"

"Oh." Charon walked down then crouched down in front of Chirithy. His face looked sad. "His sister got into an accident. She's not responding at all. It's like she's in a deep sleep."

Chirithy raised his head a little. Deep sleep?

Could it be...

Her Heart is damaged?

* * *

**This is a made up world for Tenma. Starry Haven is based on Yuusari town from the anime 'Tegami Bachi'. That anime is so underrated! Part of my childhood. **

**We'll meet his sister probably next chapter.**


	6. Is this your sister?

She was sleeping.

His sister should be alright.

Tsuru is only sleeping… Right?

Miss Celeste, a young woman short blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a yellow-and-black winter-nurse outfit, stood behind the chair he was sitting next to the sleeping girl's bed. "The doctor said there's no injuries on her," she said worriedly. "She just need a rest."

Tenma wanted to believe her. He really wants to. But for some reason, he couldn't he knew something happened to his sister when he was spirited away. But what?

He sat next to the bed for the longest time. Miss Celeste already left, taking the others girl, their friends, with her. Tenma kept running his hand through his sister's short dark pink hair. It was messier since the last time he saw her. They probably hadn't gave her a bath since he left.

He almost forgot that the doll cat was with him when he heard a soft 'boing' on the bed. He turned and looked at the doll. It looked…concerned?

"Is this your sister?" it asked.

Tenma sighed. "Her name is Tsuru."

"How could this happened?" it asked again.

"I wish I knew."

The doll leaped to Tenma's lap and the boy realized it was lighter than he thought it would be.

"Tell me what happened," it said. "Before you arrived at my world. Maybe I know something."

He really hoped it does. He glanced at his sister again, still sleeping peacefully.

"Well, we were just hanging out before lunch…"

* * *

**Me don't understand angst. Is this angst? Next chapter will feature flashback**

** And I forget to tell you guys about the world I made up for Tenma's Homeworld in the last chapter, so here:**

**Starry Haven:**

**A small world where day time never comes. It's always night time and you can see stars in very corner of the world. Because it's always night time, the temperature is a bit colder, but not as cold as Arendelle or other snowy worlds. To differentiate between 'day' and 'night', there's a thermometer in every door of a building and lamppost, when the temperature reach below the line, it's night time. When it's above, it's day time. The people always wears winter clothes and baked beans soup is a staple in every house. A tradition in the world is naming your children based of the constellation or star-related, so don't be surprise if you find so many children named 'Stella' here.**

**So, Tenma's name has a star related name (sort of): ****Tenma (天馬, "pegasus") is named after the pegasus constellation.**


	7. It was supposed to be a calm afternoon…

_"It was supposed to be a calm afternoon…"_

The Starry Orphanage was located near the outskirt of the city, near the abandon forest. It's closed to the market place and gave the children a nice area to play around. Like this afternoon, five children gathered in front of the orphanage, there of the older one were watching the two younger ones of the bunch trying to hit each other with a stick.

"Just you wait, Tsuru, I'll going to beat you again!" yelled the boy with spiky brown eyes and red hair.

His opponent, a girl with dark pink hair and green eyes, grinned, resting her stick on her shoulder. "Then come at me, Leo!"

The boy ran toward the girl and tried to perform a some-sort-of jump slash move, only to trip on a rock causing the other to laugh.

"Be careful with your step, Leo." the older boy of the spectators with teal hair and matching color eyes.

Leo gave him a sideways glanced before advancing again to Tsuru. They exchanged hit, but it was clearly on Tsuru side, being older and bigger than the puny child. With one parried, she knocked him down to the ground.

"Yay! I won!" cheered Tsuru, jumping in joy. A boy with similar hair and eyes color as her clapped his hand, but still concern with Leo who is still on the ground.

A girl with dare blue hair and blue eyes crouched down next to Leo. "Are you okay?"

Leo starred at Tsuru, pointing at her accusingly. "You just got lucky!"

"You said that the last time," the blue haired girl giggled. "But she still beat you."

Leo turned to the girl with red cheeks. "She's just really lucky, Alya!"

"I'm the strongest around here!" yelled Tsuru, chest puffed up. "I bet I can beat Charon!"

The teal haired boy just laugh while the dark pink haired boy walked up to her. "Don't get your pride too high," she said, ruffling her hair. "You can't just go around challenging anyone with a stick."

"This is not a stick, Tenma!" yelled Tsuru, taking a step back before her hair become messier than before. "This is my Star Rod!" She raised her stick up to the sky. The stars seemed to twinkle above her. "I'm going to travel through the stars, slay the King of Turtle, and save the lovely Princess Fungi!"

"How are you going to travel?" asked Charon.

Tsuru opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Tenma already know this: she doesn't have an answer. She'll probably asked him about this later wondering if he has an idea. But for now, she just pouted while muttering under her breath, "I'll figure something out."

Leo laughed. "Man, you're so childish!"

Tsuru gasped. "You take that back!" She jumped at Leo, and tackled him back to the ground, tickling him on his belly and armpits mercilessly. Leo laughed and laughed, until he screamed between his laughs, "Uncle! Uncle!"

The door of the Starry Orphanage opened revealing a sweet woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She saw the children gathered on the yard, clearly having a great times.

She clapped her hand as she called, "Okay, everyone."

All the children stopped, giving their attention to her. "Wash your hand and change clothes. Lunch is ready!" she said.

"Okay, Miss Celeste!" they yelled back.

Tsuru looked down to Leo who was still pinned under her. She grinned, "First one to the dinner table wins!" Then she took off, running inside the house. Miss Celeste already moving away from the front door, knowing it's useless to warn the girl not to run inside the house.

Leo's eyes widened, quickly getting up. "No fair, you had a head start!" And he took off running in too, Alya following behind him.

Tenma shook his head, doesn't know whether he should be amused or annoyed with his little sister antics. Charon gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. And those to walked inside the house. Miss Celete was the last one to go in, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Okay, does anyone knows that reference?**

** This flashback will be continued tomorrow.**


	8. Don't try to be a hero, Tsuru!

"Tsuru, slow down!"

"Hurry up!" Tsuru yelled from over her shoulder, watching Alya and Leo trying to catch up with her. "If we can find it now, we can be back before it gets cold!"

"What are you trying to find?" asked Alya, catching her breath. Beside her, Leo collapsed to the ground, panting heavily.

"A really cool tree!" Shouted Tsuru, still looking around.

Leo got up with his fist raised. The only thing stopping him from attacking the older girl is Alya hugging him from behind, Instead he screamed, "You take us on a wild tree hunt?!"

Tsuru rolled her eyes. "Shush! That tree is pretty cool!" She climbed on top of a tree stump. Still looking around. "It should be around here somewhere…"

Leo was holding himself from pulling his hair off, while Alya just sighed. There's no stopping Tsuru if she's already determined like this. Might as well just do what she wants.

That's when Tsuru cheered: "THERE!" and she took off. Leo and Alya followed her, until they stopped in front of a tree. It was a dead tree with no leaf or snow on it. What makes it different is the door on the stem. Or at least maybe it's a door. It is dark brown (darker that the stem itself) and shaped like an arc, with silver embroidery and a snowflake symbol at the center.

"Okay, it's pretty cool," muttered Leo with a pout. Tsuru beside him just grinned.

"It looks like a door," commented Alya.

"But there's no handle," added Leo. "How is it a door if it doesn't have a handle."

Tsuru reached up to ran her hand on the snowflake symbol. "I wonder where this will lead us to." Deep down, she's hoping it might lead him to another land, where she can go on adventures with her brother and her friends, just like in those stories.

"Uh, guys…" Alya sounded worried. "Is is just me or the sky is getting darker?"

Tsuru looked up. Alya was right. The usual bright starry sky is now covered with black clouds. Is the snowstorm coming early this year?

Tsuru felt Alya pulled her oven-mitt-sleeve. "Tsuru, let's go home. We saw your door, right?"

Tsuru glanced back at the door, but she nodded to Alya. Leo also grabbed her other sleeve. They better go home now unless they want three children Popsicle.

That's when something dark rose up from the ground. It was bent over, its front limbs lowered to the ground, making it look something like a giant black ant with glowing yellow eyes. It bounced about, constantly shifting its weight from one crooked leg to the other. It wasn't alone. More and more of its kind soon joined it. The children eyes widened. His heart stopped for just a moment.

"Wh-What-?" Alya gasped.

Tsuru raised both hands in front of the kids. She's the oldest of the three. Whatever these creatures are, she could let them hurt her little brother and sister. Slowly se crouched down, grabbing the nearest thing she could use to protect them: a long wooden stick. It's lighter than the stick se ad before, but it'll work… She hoped.

"Stay behind me," she whispered to the two kids, who nodded in fear. Tsuru sliced at a nearby monster that jumped at her, claws ready. The sword passed right though the monster and did no damage. She swung at another of the creatures, but again her sword passed right thought it. She sliced and slashed, swung and hacked. Nothing happened.

"It's not working!" Tsuru screamed.

"Don't try to be a hero, Tsuru!" cried Leo. "We have to run!"

He's right. She's useless. Some hero she turned out to be. She threw the stick toward the creatures then grabbed the children hands. "RUN!" The three of them took off. This is the most dangerous thing they had ever do. What are those creatures? They had never seen them before!

That's when Alya tripped.

"Argh!"

"Alya!"

Tsuru pushed Leo forward. "Keep running! Find help!"

Leo nodded and ran as fast as he can. Tsuru ran back to help Alya back to her feet. But as they about to run to follow Leo, their way was blocked by the creatures that rose from the ground. Tsuru let out a curse and pulled Alya to another way, further from the orphanage, deeper into the wood.

The only thing they can count on is Leo getting help as fast as they can.

* * *

**I hope I'm not too far away from KHUX cannon.**


	9. Where are the others?

Charon found Tenma sitting on the stairs of the front door. "Any sign of them?" he asked. Tenma just shook his head without looking back. Charon sighed. Sometimes this boy worried too much about his sister well-being. After all, they only have each other now.

Above, he heard a thunder. "Snowstorm?" Which is weird. The local newspaper said that there won't be any storm this week. He looked at Tenma, whose forehead ceased with worries.

"HELP!"

Charon turned toward the sound, the same time Tenma stood up. A familiar boy ran toward their direction, all alone. His face filled with fear.

But that's nothing compare to the fear in Tenma's face.

Tenma caught the boy when he stumbled. "Leo! Where are the others?"

Leo was breathing irregularly. "They- They-"

Charon took control, grabbing Leo's shoulders gentle and speaking in a soothing voice. "Calm down. Keep breathing."

It took quite some time for Leo to calm down. During that time, Charon could hear the worry-filled pacing behind him.

"You're good?" Charon asked. Leo gave him a small nod. Charon nodded in return. "Okay. You think you can tell us what happened?"

Leo nodded. "Well-" Leo took a deep breath. Charon acutely noticed the oacing behind him stopped. "We were exploring the forest. Tsuru mentioned something about a really cool tree."

Charon raised his eyebrow. Behind him, Tenma mouthed, "why?"

"We did find it. It was a pretty cool tree. But the-" Leo was breathing fast again. "The- Shadows- Creatures-"

"Shadow creatures?" Sure sometimes there will be some wild animals in the wood, but shadow creatures? That was new. Charon never heard about it.

"Tsuru's stick didn't hurt them! Alya tripped and Tsuru told me to run- They're in trouble!"

That was all that it took. Without any hesitation, ignoring Charon's shout of his name, Tenma ran off. He didn't bring any weapon or has any skill to fight. But one thing is clear.

He has to save his sister.

* * *

**I'm stretching this a bit too much. I didn't plan anything. I just write what I want to write as long as it fit in the story. So, I apologize for this.**

** Hopefully next chapter is the end of this flashback, but I'm going to give one more Tsuru's POV.**


	10. Don't worry

They were surrounded.

They were deep inside the forest. Where precisely? Alya had no idea.

The temperature already dropped, signaling its night time, but she still couldn't see the usual star in the sky, and they are nowhere closer to the orphanage.

Tsuru found another stick to hit the shadowy creatures. But it still didn't work. They were only able to dodge and run until they couldn't run anymore.

Alya grabbed on to Tsuru coat, who in turn grabbed is hands while still pointing her stick to the creatures. "Don't worry." Alya heard her whispered with a shaky voice. "Leo will get some help."

Tsuru looked around, trying to find an opening, but nothing caught her eyes. And that moment she realized…

She's not brave. She's afraid. So, so afraid.

And she's so, so utterly stupid.

What was she thinking when she went to the wood? With Alya and Leo? Didn't her brother always told her to never go too far? It not worth it for that stupid looking tree.

In the end… She's no hero.

"Tsuru!"

Because someone else, anybody but her, can be this world hero.

Tenma, her brave and kind older brother, ran toward them. His kick and punch didn't work but that didn't stop him. When she would run away, he ran forward. "Go! GO!" he screamed when a path just opened. Tsuru pushed Alya, letting Tenma caught her. He could take care of her. She just knew it. Tenma and Alya ran, Tsuru following behind. Her hand reached Tenma that was searching for her.

"Are you okay?" That was his first question, glancing back at her. Tsuru looked over him. His coat is filled with scratches, more than what she had during on her run. She shook her head.

The shadows still following them and Tenma let out a curse. Tenma grabbed both of their hand, staring at the creature. What are these creatures? Nothing seems to kill them. He felt Tsuru hold his hand even harder. That's right. He had to protect her.

All happened so instant before Alya could process it all.

"TENMA! LOOK OUT!"

All of a sudden, a shadow jumped from a tree from the corner of her sight. Its claw raised, aiming toward Tenma. And, in the act of stupidity or bravery, Tsuru ran forward, pushing both Tenma and Alya away.

With one final strike, it clawed Tsuru's chest.

Tsuru didn't let out a scream. Her body glowed crystal and, maybe it was a trick of the light, but Alya could saw something glowing flew out from her chest. That was when Tenma screamed, hand raised, reaching toward his sister.

"TSURU!"

His chest glowed. So, so bright until Alya had to closed her eyes. The light devoured all the scary darkness. She heard so many shrieking.

When Alya opened her eyes, the shadowy creatures are gone, Tsuru is unconscious and breathing faintly, and Tenma is nowhere to be found.

* * *

**I'm… A bit disappointed with this chapter.**

**I think we can stop the flashback scene here, but there will be probably two or three more chapter before we return to Daybreak Town. Remember. My target is to write at least 100 words per day, so don't expect fast a pace story.**

**Okay. Here it is. First day in December. Counting down until New Year. Will I be able to write everyday just like last week? So far so good actually. Well… It was only a week.**

**Wish me luck for this December.**


	11. The stories of other Worlds beyond

11: The stories of other Worlds beyond yours and mine

"And then there was a light. So, so, bright." Tenma's hand kept playing on the blanket. The girl didn't even react throughout the whole story, only breathing low and slowly.

Chirithy's ears flopped down. "So, the darkness has reached here too."

Tenma raised his head, staring at the cat confusingly. "What are those creatures?"

"Those dark creatures in your story, they are called 'Heartless'," Chirithy stared. "The beings from Darkness, the Heartless, seek out Hearts and plunge the Worlds into Darkness. The only thing that can oppose them the Keyblade. That's why those who are chosen wielder must protect the Worlds from the Heartless with the Keyblade."

"So it's true…" Tenma's hand twisted the blanket harder. "The stories of other Worlds beyond yours and mine?"

"Yes," Chirithy answered as he floated and landed on the side of the bed next to Tenma's hand. "And you were given the opportunity to do this honorable duty."

Tsuru would love this.

Between all of the kids in this small orphanage, Tsuru is the one who loves adventure. Often, if not every day, she would get new tear on her coat from her random exploring while carrying her stick, pretending to be the hero. And now, that the truth about other Worlds and brand new adventure, he knew she would take every opportunity to do this.

But it wasn't her who get the change

It was her brother.

The brother who supposed to protect his little sister and failed miserably.

Tenma didn't even realize his cheek were wet until Chirithy rubbed its soft toy-like paws. It was soft and comforting. "I know you are worried," it said. "So, I'll wait."

Tenma blinked, but Chirithy continued, "I'm not going to force you. The leader has given me the job to guide you. But it'll be useless if I know your mind and heart doesn't want to listen."

Tenma glanced at Tsuru, toward her peaceful sleeping face. "Just…" he whispered. "Just until she wakes up."

Chirithy nodded. "Take your tie. I'll tell Master Invi."

The doll-cat jumped from the bed and Tenma watched it as it walked toward the slightly opened door."I never actually know your name," he said.

Chirity turned around, ears flapping. "I'm Chirithy."

And for the first time he got here, Chirithy could saw a faint smile on the boy's face. "Thank you, Chirithy."

* * *

**I slept at 3 a.****m. last night – or is it supposed to be 'this morning'?**

**It's nearly 11 p.m. here, so keep your eyes out for double updates if you have different time zone!**

**#writingthisinsteadofsleeping**


	12. It's save here

Throughout the day, Tenma never left Tsuru's side most of the time. When Miss Celeste gave her a bath, Tenma changed the bed sheet and he was the one who changed her clothes. The other children sometimes come in to talk, but mostly they leave them alone. Both Miss Celeste and Charon still trying to calm the still shaking Leo and Alya.

Miss Celeste just tucked in Alya in her bed. The girl was still crying just a few minutes alone, only finally tiring herself out before decided to check on the boys. She found Leo slept together with Charon, the older hugging the shivering younger one. And Tenma is nowhere in his bed.

Miss Celeste already know this, so she entered the dark girl's bedroom, and saw the boy still sitting next to his unconscious sister's bed.

He flinched when Miss Celeste touched his shoulder. When he turned his head, Miss Celeste could saw the bags under his eyes. "Are you not tired, dear?" she asked softly. Tenma shook his head like a robot. Miss Celeste let out a sighed from her nose. "And I can't stop you, can I?" This time he shrugged. Miss Celeste ran her hand through his hair, she could felt him lean in.

"Try to sleep if you're tired," she whispered as she pressed her forehead on his. "It's save here."

With that, she left, turning on the night light along the way. Tenma watched her before turning back to his sleeping sister. It was weird seeing her like this. She was always moving, always laughing. Seeing her so still and so silent is just not right.

"You're save now. Don't have to worry if you want to wake up," he whispered as he rested his head on his right arms. His left fingers slipping underneath Tsuru's palm, lightly gripping his hand in a loose hold. It was automatic when his thumb grazed back and forth over her knuckles, distantly remembering the comfort it would bring him when his mother did the same thing.

"This time, I'll definitely protect you." He whispered with a small, warm smile, closing his eyes to rest a little. He was asleep almost immediately.

He did notice that Tsuru's fingers twitched under his touch.

Nor did he noticed how she opened her, now dull, green eyes.

* * *

**Another update! SO FAST!**

**I still don't know when we'll be leaving Starry Haven, but maybe soon. Please bear with me.**


	13. What's wrong with her?

The first thing he noticed is the delicious smell from the kitchen. Is it morning already? Tenma opened his eyes. His vision were still blurry and her arm was a bit sore because he used it as a pillow. He rubbed his eyes with his hand, yawning. When his vision is finally cleared, he blinked.

Because he saw his sister is sitting up on her bed.

"Tsuru!" He leaped from his seat, his smile is brighter than the star. "You're awake! How are you feeling? Are you hungry? I can get you some breakfast. Hey, I can even ask Miss Celeste to make you favorite chicken and dumpling soup. Or do you want to take a bath first-"

His bright smile dimmed.

Tsuru didn't respond at all. She just stare blankly forward. Her green eyes are dull, there are no light in them.

"Tsuru?" He put a shaky hand on her shoulder. She didn't even flinched. "Oi. Tsuru,"he tried again, shaking his soulder. But she still didn't respond. "Why won't you answer?" His voice is louder now and more desperate. Tear started to came out from the corner of his eyes. "Tsuru! Look at me!"

Nothing. No respond at all.

Chirithy suddenly appeared from a poof of smoke. "Chirithy!" Tenma cried. "She's not responding?"

Chirithy raised his head and leaped to Tsuru's lap. "What's wrong with her?" he heard Tenma asked as he tilted his head.

He saw this before. He saw something worse than this. He was his comrades disappear into a balls light like a twinkling star. He saw some who survived but how just like a ragdoll. And this girl is more of the later.

"Her heart is damaged," he answered.

Tenma blinked. "Damaged?"

Chirithy turned toward Tenma. "Those Heartless you found in the forest, they are searching for Hearts. It's a miracle that your sister doesn't lose her whole heart."

"She could…" Tenma hands were trembling as he sat back in his chair. "She could lose her heart…"

Chirithy leaped to Tenma's laps, using his paws to pat his cheek. "The moment you were chosen as a Keyblade Wielder, that light, you banish the darkness away. You saved her."

Tears came out from Tenma's eyes uncontrollably. His sister… His sister could lose her heart. If he came just a second late, she could lose her heart completely. But, if just came just a second earlier, she wouldn't have her heart damaged at all. He…

"I could've done better," he whispered. His voice sounded broken.

"It's not your fault," Chirithy said in a warm voice. His paws starched out as he pressed his face to Tenma's chest, hugging him as far as he could. "None of this is your fault."

Tenma didn't answer him. He only hugged Chirithy back, crying uncontrollably. And between all of this Tsuru didn't even turn her head.

* * *

**I really need to remind myself that I suck at making emotional scene.**

**There's supposed to be more, but I decided to keep the later part for the tomorrow chapter.**


	14. Is there any way to stop it?

"The darkness is spreading in many Worlds." Tenma looked up toward Chirithy. He already changed Tsuru's clothes after a warm bath into her casual comfortable clothes: a long-cozy yellow dress with oven-mitten-like sleeves to cover her arms and hands and hood that Tenma pulled over her head, a pair of yellow boots, orange scarf, and orange earmuff.

"Is there any way to stop it?" he asked while setting Tsuru back to her bed.

"Darkness has always been there, fighting with light." Chirithy leaped to Tsuru's bed. "Who knows when the fight will stop."

"So, there's nothing we can do?" Tenma sat beside the doll-cat, fist closed on his laps. "There… There has to be way to get rid of it, right?" He glanced at his sister dull eyes. "At least, how to get rid of it from this World?"

"We can only defend ourselves," Chirithy answered. "You have to fight them with your Keyblade." He turned his head looking toward Tenma straight in the eyes. "Your Keyblade is the only thing that can stop the darkness."

"But..." Tenma fists trembled. "I can't fight."

That runaway attempt in the wood was his first fist fight. He never hold a stick as a weapon, unlike Tsuru who basically tries every move set her heroes do. He's not even interested in fighting. And to have this such important role…

"I never-"

Chirithy patted his fist, the movement somehow comforting Tenma. "Ever wielder has their first fear in fighting darkness, it's a natural respond." He ran his paw grazed back and forth over his fist. "I'll be with you in your every fight."

_He won't be alone.__This sounded scary.__But…_

Tenma raised his hand in front of him.

_But…__If he's the only one who can do it.__For his World…__For his sister…_

With a bust of light, his Keyblade appear.

_He'll do it._

* * *

**I'm nervous. Next chapter probably will be our first battle scene.**

**Again, I really need to practice writing heartfelt scenes.**

**Also, am I diverging from canon? When Ventus recovered from having that massive headache after Terra asked those question, it was not mentioned how long he was unconscious. I guess it was probably for a long time, so Tsuru's can be count as a really fast recovery, but she will still stay like a zombie longer than Ventus since her heart is still fragile unlike Ventus who has help from Sora's.**

**The Wi-Fi in my dorm suddenly shut down, luckily I still have another way but I'm worried I can't post this. But I can! Yay!**

**#writingthisinsteadofdoinghomework**


	15. You gained the power to fight

The forest was still dark even under the bright starry night sky when Tenma entered it and finally found the tree with a strange door on it, with Chirithy on his side and his Keyblade in his arm.

"You gained the power to fight," said Chirithy. "There will time to use this power to protect yourself and those you hold dear."

Tenma gave a small nod, raising his Keyblade pointing forward. Just like it was a signal, the shadowy creatures, the Heartless, appeared.

"Keep your light burning strong." He heard Chirithy spoke as the Heartless jumped at him. Tenma jumped back, then ran around so he was directly behind it, then took a swing at the creature. The creature poofed out at his third swing. Another creature appeared, but it flattened itself into te ground and vanished. Tenma spun around several times, checking, making sure there were no more shadow creatures.

"Behind you!" He heard Chirithy shouted. Tenma spun around to come face to face with the shadow. He swung his Keybade wildly, and to his great luck, the blade struck the shadow at its chest, making it poof. More creatures approach him as if it was a group attack. Tenma swung his Keyblade widely, finishing them in just a few swing.

What he never noticed, the shadow of the trees began to pull themselves up. Tenma turned about, fear showed on his face. The shadows combined themselves into a giant, with tentacles like hair and bright golden eyes, fingers stretched and sharpened into black claws, curling toes, and heart-shaped hole on its chest.

It… Was… Huge…

He gripped his Keyblade tight in his hand, then ran toward the shadow. Its gigantic frame grew as he came closer, becoming more and more frightening as he approached. But Tenma knows that he need to be brave. Tenma ran at the nearest available limb of the creature - its right hand. Unfortunately for Tenma, the hand seemed to be creating a purple energy sphere. Its first attack, evidently. Tenma didn't care. Tenma followed the hand at all costs, even when the creature raised it into the air and then slammed it onto the platform. The purple energy disappeared as a black patch formed underneath its palm.

The hand was resting on the ground. Tenma leapt into the air, Keyblade raised, and began to swing wildly at it. His swings didn't seem to do anything to the creature, but Tenma had to keep trying. He slashed the fingers and the palm furiously, and followed that hand everywhere it went. He wouldn't let it get away from him.

Suddenly, Tenma felt a sharp pain at his back. He spun around and saw some of the little creatures from before surrounding him. Tenma slashed at them too, pushing them further away from him, then returned to the Black Hand. Tenma leapt at it when it was high above his head, and swung his sword at it with all his strength when it was level with him.

Its giant attack never stopped, and Tenma's fight never stopped. He was starting to think that this battle was getting to be hopeless. He switched his focus from hand to foot and back to the hand. Nothing seemed to be working. The giant didn't even seem to notice that it was being attacked at all. And that's when Tenma remembered. The creature's face! He remembered Tsuru's dirty trick: throwing snow at her opponent;s face, distracting them and eventually, more often than not, lead to their downfall and Tsuru's victory.

And so, Tenma jumped up. The head began to move slightly, acknowledging Tenma's presence. He raised his Keyblade high into the air and then swung it swiftly downwards, slicing across the giant's face, right between the eyes. The creature roared in fury; Tenma had won.

He moved quickly backward, away from the creature for the first time. He had won, but the giant hadn't disappeared yet. It was still standing there, still looming over him. Tenma clutched the Keyblade tighter in his hands, waiting for something to happen.

A large purplish-blue heart appeared from the hole in the heart, hovering over the spot where the Heartless monster had been defeated before vanishing in thin air along with the body.

Tenma fall to the ground, breathing heavily. He won, he beat the darkness of this world. His World is save. Tsuru is save.

The Keyhole on the tree suddenly glowed. The Keyblade began to rattle in Tenma's grasp, as though moving of its own free will, flashing in different colors. Tenma seized the handle with both hands, puling himself to one knee on the ground, and held on as tightly as he could. The Keyblade aimed itself at the doorknob, freezing in place as though it had locked on to something, and then fired a beam of light from its tip. The beam shot through and hit the keyhole. It shone brilliantly and then faded away with a loud clicking noise.

"What was that?" Tenma asked.

"You just lock the keyhole," said Chirithy. For a moment, Tenma forgot that he was there. "Now darkness can't reach this world again."

Tenma pulled a tired smile. "Good…" He fell to the ground again, staring up to the sky. For some reason, he felt like the stars shines brighter than before.

"You did good." He felt Chirithy pat his forehead with his soft paws. "Don't forget: You hold the mightiest weapon of all."

* * *

**It's raining here. So it's a bit annoying with the internet connection. So Ijust used my neighbor's. What? It's free. Just this one time!****Yeah… Darkside is a must first boss right?****I'm not sure whether I'm diverging from canon again or not. So, to be save, in the AU, when you lock a keyhole, the darkness disappear from the world.****I guess next chapter we will finally leave Starry Haven and go to our real KH Chi adventure! Yay...**


	16. This is our save haven

"Do you really have to go?" Tenma just stepped out of the orphanage, only carrying a small duffle bag of questionable things. He turned around, looking at his family. Miss Celeste was holding at Leo and Alya on their shoulders. Both children were holding hand. From behind, he could saw Charon slowly leading zombie-like Tsuru.

Tenma gave them a sad smile. "I guess." He crouched down in front of the kids. "There are still so many darkness out there." He shrugged. "It's kinda my duty to get rid of them."

Tears came out Alya's eyes. "But what if the dark return here. What if…" Leo winched when Alya's squeezed their hand. "What if it caught us again?"

Tenma reached their hand, holding them in both of his hands. He gave them a soft smile. "It's save here. The darkness won't return here. This is our save haven." He turned to look at Charon and Miss Celeste and finally landing at his silent sister. He focused on the kids again. "After my job is done, I'll return. I'll always return."

Alya bit her lips and Leo hugged her. Tenma stood up looking at Miss Celeste. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Be safe," she said.

Tenma nodded. "I will."

He turned to Charon. "Take care of her," he said.

The older boy nodded. "Of course."

He turned to Tsuru. She still didn't say anything, but Tenma still gave her a small kiss on her forehead. He pressed his forehead on her. "I'll be back," he whispered.

When he finished, he turned back toward Chirithy who stood next to a dark portal, the same portal tat will take him back to the sunny town.

"Are you ready?" Chirithy asked.

Tenma took a deep breath, then let it out. He gave Chirithy a nod. "Let's go. "

With that they stepped in.

* * *

**FINALLY! Nearly midnight! I MADE IT!**


	17. In you hand, take your Key

When they finally arrived at Daybreak Town at night time, Chirithy showed him the apartment room that was supposed to be his new home. But Tenma already said that he won't live here, he was only staying for the night, because tomorrow is a very important day.

By the break of dawn, Tenma arrived at the great hall of the Foreteller Clock Tower just like what Chirithy retold from the Master. The great hall has a really ancient and royal feels that Tenma couldn't describe. The great hall is filled with people from all ages. The Masters, all wearing the animal mask similar to what he saw once, sat behind a long table on top of the stage. And the lady Master with the snake mask, stood at the bottom of the stage stairs, in front of him and others.

"Kneel," said Master Invi with such strong voice filled witb authority. Tenma and the other obey, clutching his right fist in front of his chest and his left behind his back.

"Children of Light," said Master Invi. "Will you, upon this day, pledge your loyalty to the Light, and stand Knight of the Key?"

Tenma gave a small nod as he declared along with thoso who were kneeling too, "Yes, Master."

"Does you wish to abandon yourself, and be warrior and protector for the sake of the Light?"

"Yes, Master."

Invi summoned her keyblade, raising it above them. "In you hand, take your Key."

The children summoned their keyblade of all kind, holding with with the tip on the floor and head bowed. Tenma heard Invi said, "I, Master Invi if the Anguis Union, do hereby dub thee. So long as you have the makings, then through this simple act of taking... Its wielder you are now shall be. And you will find me, my children—no ocean will contain you then. No more do hereby dub thee borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love."

Master Invi's keyblade disappear and that was the cue for all the new wielder to stand up and face the crowds of applaude. Tenma took a deep breath and let it out through his mouth. This is it.

This is the start of this new duty.

To protect the light.

And to protect his dearly beloved.

* * *

**I have no reason to make to the Keyblade Knighting Ceremony. I just really like knighting ceremonies. I just want to recreate that one Code Geass scene, okay?****This updates are runing my sleep schedule! Is this count as a double update in your time?****The leaked KH Re:Mind is ruining my feels! My daughter is playable!**


	18. So, how do you feel?

"So, how do you feel?" He heard Chirithy asked as they walked outside the Great Hall. Tenma looked up to the sky. He still couldn't believe that other world aren't cold like his. It's so warm. Does other world has different warmth too? As a Keyblade Knight he can travel to many world, right?

Keyblade Knight…

"I…" He reached to his chest. "I don't know…?" Should he be happy or concern after receiving such title? He never really thought what will happen after this.

"Boo!"

A girl suddenly appeared in front of him. Tenma was about to summon his own until he heard a feminine laugh.

"There's no need to be scared," said the girl. Tenma's breathing came regularly again. He looked at the new girl. The girl with short brown hair and blue eyes. She wears a black shirt covered by a yellow coat with a pale scarf around her neck. She also wears a Moogle mask sideway on her head, blue shorts and gray tights that stop about halfway above her thighs, a pair of black-and-gray boots, and also a purple backpack with bat-wings. She also has a blue band aids across her nose. Her keybade in her right hand consists of leaves and flower-like shapes with a bell-like flower as the teeth, the shaft is a flower stem and the Keychain token is a red feather.

"You're one of the new wielder, right?" said the girl. "The left-handed Anguis one?"

Tenma blinked. "Yeah- How did you now?"

"I'm an esper."

"Huh?"

The girl giggled. "Nah, I'm kidding. It's just a lucky guess. You had trouble when holding your keyblade at the ceremony. That's really a sell-out."

"Is it…" Tenma scratched behind his head with pink cheeks. "A bad thing?"

"Nope," she said with a smile. "It's make you special." She held out her left hand toward him. "My name is Endzela Weiss. Fellow Anguis, you can call me Enda."

Tenma reached her hand and shake it. "Tenma Hoshimine. Just… Call me Tenma."

"Alright, Tenma," Endzela said with a grin. That's when they heard someone calling for her name. Not far from them, two boys stood: one with platinum blond hair was waving at her while the other with green hair just stand there looking a bit annoyed. She turned back to Tenma. "I have to go now, 'kay? Mission and stuff. See you soon!" Tenma just nodded and Endzela ran toward her friend.

"We should do our mission too." Tenma turned around. For a moment he forgot Chirithy was there.

"Darkness has appeared in many Worlds, not just yours," Chirithy continued. "That's why we have to go to other Worlds to stop it."

"So, we're going to use that portal thingi like what you did back home, right?" Tenma asked.

"It's called the Lanes in Between," Chirithy said. "While, yes, I can do it, I want you to do it on your own."

Tenma frowned. "But, how can I do that?"

"Point you Keyblade forward. If you feel your power flows though you, imagine the lanes."

Tenma nodded. He bit inside his check before thrusting his Keyblade forward, giving everything he got. All of a sudden, the same black portal appear. Tenma let out a big laugh. "It worked!"

Chirithy hopped for joy. "Well done, Tenma!"

"I wonder where this lead to?" Tenma asked.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Chirithy jumped and landed on Tenma's head. He wasn't heavy at all, in fact he didn't fill any pressure on his head from a giant cat-doll siting on his head.

"Don't forget." Tenma rolled his eyes up, trying to see Chirithy. Chirithy nodded as said, "May your Heart be your guiding Key."

Tenma didn't understand, and maybe he never will. But one thing he knows: this is his first step in his journey to another worlds.

And thus, he walked through the Lanes in Between, and it was closed behind him.

* * *

**WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY UPDATE SCHEDULE?!**

**The character is supposed to be the female version of Mog, because I already know who will my 'Mog' here. Also I will change some appearance, because as much as I think a boy wearing a giant moogle head is funny, I'm going to keep the fashion sense as close as I can to reality. So, so giant moggle hat, no gummy ship, and definitely no giant glowing afro. **

**She'll come back. Also another fun fact: Name Meaning (because I love to make things complicated). The name 'Endzela' means 'snowdrop flower' in Georgian, while 'Weiss' means 'white' in German.**

**And for the children Keyblade, beside the already exist Keyblade, I really want to make all character in this fan fiction to have different Keyblade, with exception to Tenma, Ephemer, and Skuld who all has the Starlight. That's why I gave Endzelda the Pixie Petal. **

**Alright, of to the first world! And once again diverge from the real plot!**


	19. What a fall

The first thing Tenma realized when he stepped out of the Lanes in Between, was nothingness under his feet.

"AAAAAAA!"

Tenma began to fall headfirst into the dark abyss. Chirithy seemed to be more relaxed as he looked like he was lying down on a bed or a sofa with paws on his stomach pouch. Tenma began to spin around so that his head was once again right side up, stretching his arms out to keep his balance as the duo began to drift slowly ever downwards. Dim colored lights had appeared farther down the hole that they had fallen through, mostly reds and blues.

When they're finally closed to the ground, while Chirithy landed with his two fluffy paws, Tenma plopped down onto the red tile floor with a loud thud. The boy peeled his green eyes opened and saw he was in a red and pink hallway.

The only thing that came out from his mouth was: "What a fall..."

* * *

**Alice: Oh no. It seems like I dropped my handkerchief.**

**Me: YOU HAVE ONE JOB, ALICE!**

**.**

**.**

**Yeah, KH Chi sometimes has really annoying scenarios.**

**But, yeah, Wonderland!**

**For this fanfic, I'm going to visit all world, witb exception Dwarf Woodland. If I am going to continue this until Union Cross, we're going to visit the BBS princesses worlds in Unchained X scenario, while Agrabah 2nd visit, Olympus Colliseum 2nd visit, and Wreck It Ralph world in Union Cross. I'm also going to include the Summer Vacation, Valentine White Day, and other scenario that includes the player interacting with other wielder like Mog.**

**Also now that the prologue is out of the way, I can finally use the one-quest-one-chapter methods that I always want to do.**

**(I also don't like the end note format when I upload with my phone for the last four chapters)**


	20. You want to go through here?

Tenma and Chirithy walked down the hallway until they reached a large white door that stretched a ways over their head. They exchange looks before Tenma reached onto the handle. He pulled the white door open, only to find a slightly smaller blue door. With a confused tilted of his head, Tenma pulled open the blue door, only to see yet another, even smaller brown door. Huffing out an annoyed sigh, Tenma practically ripped open the door, finally revealing the entry.

They ended up in an empty but bright room that nearly made Tenma's eyes hurt. Each side of the walls are different, but mainly three colors: pink, dark blue, and olive green, and the floor is bright yellow and orange. The only object in that room is a single glass table. At the end of the room, there was a tiny door, even tinier than Chirithy, a tiny red wooden door with golden handle that looks like a face.

Guess that the door was their only way, Tenma crouched down, Chirithy followed beside him. When Tenma reached out to grab the handle, the eyes of the doorknob snapped open and looked up at Tenma. "You want to go through here?"

Tenma jumped back slightly, "It talks!"

But Chirithy didn't seems as surprised as him. "Do you think you can let us through?"

"No, that's impossible," the doorknob retorted. "You're too big. Look for another way."

"But there's no other way!" yelled Tenma. He doesn't have any time for this!

"Hey, hey, there's no need to be angry." The doorknob rolled his eyes. His eyes rolled up and his mouth quirked up. "Hmmm, I got it." The doorknob turned to Tenma and Chirithy again. "There was an outsider girl just like you. Why don't you ask her?"

"Well, where is she?" asked Tenma again.

The doorknob laughed. "Of course, she's on the other side already."

Tenma angrily huffed. He grabbed the doorknob again, nearly twisting it if the doorknob didn't speak up, "Oh, but I said you can't pass, you know, you're too big."

Tenma nearly twisted the doorknob again but Chirithy held his hand. "Is there a way we can go though?"

"Why don't you try the bottle on the table?" suggested the doorknob.

Tenma was sure that the doorknob is just messing him up. But Chirithy held his chin to turn his head toward the glass table. There was a small glass bottle with a note attached on the neck. Tenma was sure that wasn't there previously.

Tenma stood up about to walked toward the table, when suddenly a Heartless with an armor helmet grabbed it first.

"But you have to take it back first!" yelled the doorknob, but it was drowned in Tenma's scream in frustration.

* * *

**(In Melvin's voice) THIS DOOR IS A BITCH!**

**I just really want to finish this chapter as fast as I can so I can concentrate on studying later. I have my finals tomorrow.**

**#writingthisinsteadofstudying**


	21. How's it taste?

They caught the Heartless after a horrible game of tag. But when Chirithy was able to block the Heartless's path, Tanme stabbed it through the chest, followed by him stopping on its imaginary ashes.

With the bottle in hand. It has some sort of clear liquid in it and he was surprised the bottle top didn't fell off during the chase. The label read: "Drink Me". He remembered that Miss Celeste always warn him about poisinous liquid, but this liquid doesn't have a bad smell.

With a glance at Chirithy, who clarified him with a nod, Tenma took a sip.

"How's it taste?" asked Chirithy.

"Hmm…" Tenma licked his lips as he attempted to place the flavors. "It tastes... kind of tangy."

Chirithy's ears flapped in surprise as Tenma suddenly shrunk down a size . The boy didn't seem to notice as he was still thinking of the flavors, shrinking down for each taste.

"...a bit sweet...maybe like roast meat..."

This time Temna noticed because the bootle he was holding is now bigger than him. "W-Whoa!"

Chirithy picked up the bottle with his two paws, helping Tenma to stand on his both feet. "Are you okay?" The cat asked.

Tenma nodded. Chirithy then followed to drink the liquid, shrinking his size too. Bith the keyblade weider and his companion stood in front of the door, which now was slightly taller than them.

"Okay, we're smaller now," said Tenma. "Can we go through?"

Once again the doorknob's eyeball rolled up and its mouth quirked up. "There's another thing," he chuckled. "I'm locked!"

Smokes came out of Tenma time. This is wasting his time! Well; it's a good thing he has a giant key, right?

In a quick move, he summoned his keyblade once more and pointed at the doorknob's mouth, its keyhole, slightly disappointed that that didn't chock it. But the door was finally opened and Tenma could saw so many red beyond it.

* * *

**That doorknob is the troll, isn't it?**


	22. Maybe if you eat this mushroom

When Tenma and Chirithy stepped through the door, they arrived at a large forest, which remind Tenma of his home, but isn't covered in snow. The forest is filled with dense foliage that stretched up to the sky. Everything was washed in neutral colors of browns and earthy greens. There were giant lotuses that loomed high over their heads, blocking out the sunlight and giving the forest its namesake. Yet the more Tenma observed his surroundings, the more he realized what exactly this so-called forest was. Every large strip of thick foliage that reached for the sky was simply a long blade of forest grass. The lotuses were not what were gigantic; it was the duo walking through the forest that was shrunken and small.

They walked through the forest, jumping up the leaves, and killing Heartless along the way. Until they finally reached a giant log in front of a red pathway. Chirithy knelt next to a giant mushroom. He turned to Tenma, "Maybe if you eat this mushroom, you'll grow back."

Tenma looked at the giant log then looked at the mushroom. Well, it's worth to try, after all Chirithy never wrong with what he's saying. Tenma reached up to take a piece from the mushroom cap and then took a bite, nearly spitting it out because the weird taste in his tongue.

He hiccupped.

And hiccupped again.

And hiccupped one more.

He looked down at his hand. The piece it gone, probably had fallen down. But he also realized that he was big again.

* * *

**I'm following the X[Chi] plotline, because I don't remember this part in Union Cross version.**

**Oh my goodness, I nearly miss today's update! Looks like it's going to be another double update for you guys! It's just a regular update at my place. Time zone is weird.**


	23. I am Alice

Tenma jumped over the log, in which Chirithy also followed. When Tenma looked up, something peculiar caught his eyes.

Oh yeah, didn't there doorknob mentioned about a girl?

Well, there she is, standing in the middle of the forest crossroad. A young girl, probably not any older than Tsuru, with long, thick blonde hair that was only held out of her face with a thin black headband with a small ribbon. She wore a light blue dress with puffed sleeves and a large poofy skirt with several layers of white petticoats and long white stockings with a pair of shiny black Mary Jane shoes. She had a white apron on that tied at the back in a neat, almost perfect white ribbon.

Tenma watched her fidgeted, smoothing the hem of her dress and keeping it neat. With and exchanged glanced with Chirithy, he walked up toward her. "Um, excuse me?"

The girl turned around, her blue eyes widened before relaxing her posture. "Oh, who might you be?" She curtsied. "I am Alice."

Tenma didn't know what that gesture was. Was is some sort of greeting in this World? Does other World has different kind of greeting besides shaking hands? Tenma looked down at his outfit. He's still wearing his coat, but it wasn't long enough to be a dress. So, instead he grabbed some part of his black pants above his knees and copied the gesture. "I'm Tenma Hoshimine."

Alice looked at him from top to bottom. Shouldn't he bow instead of curtsied? But on the other hand. He didn't seems like any other individuals that she had met here. "You… Don't seem to make weird salutations," she giggled. "I'm relieved."

Tenma tilted his head. Salutations? Does this World has different language too?

"Hey, listen," the girl said again. "Have you seen a rabbit? I was chasing after him."

Tenma shook his head.

Alice frowned. "Oh, I see. That's unfortunate." She crossed in front of her chest.. "Where might he have gone?"

Tenma frowned too. That's going to be hard. Finding a rabbit in the middle of the forest? That'll be impossible.

"Oh, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! My head will fly, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Both Alice and Tenma turned toward the sound, and surprise, surprise, a rabbit appeared. A _white_ rabbit, to be exact. It ran on its two hind legs and was wearing a bright red tuxedo jacket with a washed out yellow blouse underneath and gray trousers. It held an umbrella in one paw and a large golden pocket watch in the other. Its eyes seemed bloodshot from lack of rest as they stared out through the small pair of horse spectacles that was perched on its red rabbit nose and the fur on the top of its head was ruffled and messy. It kept looking down at its watch, which seemed to cause him further distress, and then continue running.

"There he is!" Alice yelled, before she took off to chase after the rabbit in the waistcoat. "Please, wait! Mr. Rabbit! Hey, Mr. Rabbit!"

Tenma could stopped her. He let out an annoyed sigh. What's wrong with that girl? You can't just wander around the area without any thought or preparation. At least Tenma has his Keyblade, but her? She looks like she couldn't even hurt a fly! And with a world filled with Heartless-

-It'll be like Tsuru all over again.

"Alice!" he yelled. When was about to take off running to her when a voice sounded-

"Are you lost?"

Tenma turned around, Keyblade out with a burst of light. There, sat on a hole of the tree above him, was a large, white, crescent shaped grin, before two yellow eyeballs fell above it. Eventually it grew into a whole figure. It was a rather large, chubby, fuchsia colored cat with white stripes running down the entire length of his body, encircling even his arms and belly. The cat stared down at them with one of its paws supporting the underside of its jaw as he lay on his side. It was chuckling as it watched the reaction of the duo to its appearance, its bushy tail wagging lazily in the air.

"For now," he said with a tired but curious voice. "If you want to know anything, just ask me, the Cheshire Cat."

* * *

**Here's another update of the day! Double update, maybe?**

**I don't feel so good, so I'll just put this here and go to bed, okay?**


	24. Gone, they're gone!

"So, what do you know?" Tenma asked as he stood on top of a tree stump.

"The White Rabbit seems to be worried about something," said the Cheshire Cat. "He's always running around and always worried."

Tenma rolled his eyes. A useless information. "You're not really helpful, are you?"

The Cheshire Cat laughed. "Depends. How do one call someone else helpful?"

Just when Tenma about to asked again, he heard a scream. Both Tenma and Chirithy ran toward the source and saw the White Rabbit near a big puddle. He looks like he was searching something as he rubbed the red ground with frightened face.

"Gone, they're gone!" he yelled. "Number 2, 4, 5, and 11 from my clock are gone! I don't know what time it is now!"

"What happened?" asked Chirithy. Meanwhile, Tenma was looking around when he noticed something is missing, and it was not the numbers on the White Rabbit's watch.

"I became soaking wet when I fell in the forest and I broke my watch!" he yelled, raising his giant wristwatch. It was true, the watch was cracked, the arms are bend in weird position, and four numbers are missing.

"Wait." Chirithy turned around when he heard Tenma's low voice. He gripped his Keyblade harder and his dark pink bangs covered his eyes. "Where is Alice?"

"I don't even know whether I'm late or not!" answered the White Rabbit. And apparently, it wasn't the answer Tenma was looking for.

Letting out a frustreated screamed, Tenma reached the White Rabbit collar and lift him above the ground. "Listen here!" growled the boy. "There was a girl following you. Where is she?"

The White Rabbit, of course, was terrified. "I never seen a girl! I was in a hurry I don't know if I was being followed or not!"

"Damn it!" Tenma threw the White Rabbit back to the puddle. He ran toward a random direction so fast that even Chirithy had trouble following him. All he can heard was Tenma's screamed. "Alice! ALICE!"

But there was no answer.

* * *

***gasp* Another update? Triple Updates?! Maybe, maybe not, depends on your timezone.**

**In KHUX we actually get to escort Alice, but apparently in KH chi you have to help the White Rabbit? Oh, great. We're going to… Skip some part.**

**And I have a really bad stomachache, so I really want to post this as fast as I can so I can rest early.**


	25. You need to calm down

Chirithy was worried.

Of course he was. Every Chirithy would be worry if their wielder is on a rampage, killing every Heartless they had their eyes set on, while keep searching the area frantically. If this continues, if Tenma let anger and fear consume him…

No. Chirithy wouldn't let that happen.

"Tenma! Stop!" Chirithy appeared in front of Tenma. The boy's green eyes were wide and he was breathing heavily. "You need to calm down. Anger is not the solution." Chirithy reached out to try to hug his neck. "Alice will be fine."

"But…" He heard the boy sniffed.

"What happened to sister won't happen here," Chirithy whispered. "You'll stop it this time. You'll find her. Don't worry."

Tenma's arms slowly fell to his side, his Keyblade disappear in a glimmer of light. He slowly fell to his knees, his head down, his shoulder is shook, and drops of tears fell to his laps. "I'm…" he sniffed. "I'm scared…"

"I know." Chirithy patted the back of his neck. "Nothing will happen. You'll be fine. Alice will be fine."

"Mister Tenma Hoshimine?"

Tenma's head shot up. Chirithy turned around and saw the familiar blond haired girl holding two numbers in her hands. Chirithy could heard Tenma let out a whisper, "Alice."

Chirithy patted the back of his neck. "See? She's fine."

* * *

**Sh*t. F*ck. Fiddle stick! I missed two days!**

**Yeah, I still wasn't feeling so good so yesterday I was like: Nope. Nope. My head, my stomach, can't take this anymore! *sleeps***

**And then boom! The first thing I said when I woke up those morning was: Sh*t! I didn't update!**

**And then collage, reports, finishing my novel, and final tests! I didn't even get my 8 hours sleep! I thought I could just sleep for a while but NOPE! I MISSED ANOTHER DAY!**

**So, starting from not I'm going to put a counter for each time I missed an update. I don't know what the punishment will be, but I'll think about it. Or does any of you have any suggestion?**

* * *

**MISSED DAY: 2**


	26. a random author note

Hey...

I know a few of you actually reading this small fanfic will probably be asking why I missed so many days after I promised that I will update everyday. But I have two reasons for this:

1) College. It's nearing Christmas but my college, at least the Mathematics Teacher Studies, decided it's a good idea to have my finals at the end of the year. I couldn't really blame them, my Academic Calendar is weird.

Some professor give us a project as our final score, so I've been working and studying for these last two weeks. And I finally published my novel as my final project, so that's one down. And I was very exhausted after that novel I couldn't write anything else after that.

2) The KHUX Disney World. I just realized how different the story goes in KH Chi and Unchained/Union Cross. I watched Everglow's video as my guide but one world in KH Chi takes i hour and I was so tired! At least we get to visit Wonderland multiple time with short mission in Unchained/Union Cross, but I can't just sit here to watch the player gathering the White Rabbit clock!

So, I see two options here:

a) I can rewrite the Wonderland section to follow the Unchained/Union Cross version instead, but that will mean I have to differ from the original plan

b) Rewrite the whole fanfic. I don't need to follow the exact plot, but instead make my own with Tenma, Tsuru, and the others in their own adventure. Maybe not even visiting the Disney World. It can be in Chi era then continues to Unchained/Union Cross era like my original plan.

I'll probably choose the second one, but who knows?

Another thing, I will start writing at the second week of January 2020 because by that time I'm officially at the end of semester holiday.

Until then, I'm going to suffer with lots and lots f formulas and numbers.

See you in 2020!

And Merry (early) Christmas!

(what a lame christmas present)


End file.
